


Car Boot Sale

by soongtypeprincess



Series: Married Coppers [14]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Car Boot Sales, Cute, Domestic, Family, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Ruthie finds a new friend and brings him home to show Sam.





	Car Boot Sale

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE CANON LIFE ON MARS CHARACTERS!!

Ruthie held onto the Gene’s hand as they walked through the crowds that were so thick that, at one point, he had to carry her just so she wouldn’t get trampled.

She was nine years-old now, but to Gene, she would never be too big for her papa to carry her, and he safely and valiantly escorted her through the thickest folds of the swarm of people.

They didn’t find much today. Gene found an old tobacconists’ jar that had been empty for years but still smelled like an old pouch of Condor Ready Rubbed.

“What you gonna put in the jar, Papa?” Ruthie asked him.

Gene pursed his lips and glanced at it, the glass glistening in the faint light of the sun. “Dunno,” he replied. “Maybe I’ll keep me nails and screws in it.”

“Do you have that many?”

“Nah, but I’m sure I can find some more here.”

They continued along until something suddenly caught Ruthie’s attention. “Oh, look!”

He felt her hand slip out of his. “Ruthie, stay by me!” he blurted. She stopped and he caught up with her. “Please don’t rush off like that, baby, okay?”

“I’m sorry, Papa,” she said.

“It’s fine. Now...where’s this wonderful thing you’ve seen?”

“Here!”

He let her pull him along, grasping his fingers in her small hand. They stopped at the boot of a red Austin Allegro. “Oh…” Gene sighed. “Well, he’s kinda cute.”

“I think he’s wonderful,” Ruthie said, picking up the object and looking at it with wonder. “May I get him, please?”

Gene shrugged. “Sure! I mean, it’s not like you have lots of dollies and stuffed animals already, yeah?” She giggled as he went to the owner and grinned. “I’ll give ya five quid fer it,” he said.

“No, way, mate,” the freckled, ginger-haired car boot salesman replied. “That’s an antique, that is. 30 quid.”

“30 quid? Does it shit gold?”

“30 quid!”

“Ten quid,” said Gene. 

“Twenty-five!”

“Fifteen.”

The man huffed and shook Gene’s hand. “Right, fifteen, then.” He walked over to Ruthie and gave her a fake smile. “He’s yours, lovey,” he told her. “Take care of Mr. Snuffles.”

Ruthie gasped. “Oh, what a cute name! Thank you, sir.”

He stood and looked at Gene. “Have a good day,  _ sir _ .”

\------

Sam was removing the hot dishes out of the dishwasher when they came home. “Hallo, loves,” he said when he heard them come through the door. “Find anything good?”

He picked up a bowl and saw that Ruthie was now in front of him. 

“Look who I have!” Ruthie announced, and Sam’s eyes grew wide when he saw her treasure.

She held a stuffed doll with a painted porcelain face, big white-gloved hands, and long red shoes. His striped jumpsuit flashed in Sam’s eyes and he stood taller, down at his daughter who brought this doll into his home.

“Ruthie…” he said. “Why did you get that?”

She looked confused. “Well...because he looks sweet, Daddy. Look at him!” She shoved the doll toward him and Sam flinched. “His name is Mr. Snuffles,” she said. “Isn’t he just the silliest  _ clown _ you’ve ever seen?”

Sam dropped the bowl and it landed with a loud crash.


End file.
